capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Two P
Two P (also stylized as Two.P and Two-P), also known as 2-ILL (also written as 2-Ill and 2-ill), and his partner J are a pair of enemy characters from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. Biography Appearance J and Two P are a pair of punks dressed in baggy pants and jackets. Two P sported a pink mohawk, wore shades, dressed with an orange jacket with a green dragon backprint and blue (dark green in his sprites, gray on his Street Fighter V profile art) shirt and trousers. In his Street Fighter V profile art, he also has blue fingerless gloves. In Streetwise he wears a green hooded jacket (with a "w00t" symbol, instead of the green dragon on the back), red shades, gray shirt, blue pants and orange and white sneakers. He now sports a brown beard and the hood on his jacket covers up most of his head. Unlike his appearance in Final Fight and his Street Fighter V profile art, he is portrayed as African American. Personality Two P has a very humorous personality, often telling jokes during his conversations with others. His catchphrase is . Story Background Two P's background is largely unknown. He was discovered lying in the road, shirtless, and was helped by members of the Mad Gear Gang, eventually joining their ranks. Due to whatever happened to him, he has developed memory loss. Final Fight Two P was part of the original Mad Gear Gang that terrorized Metro City, often appearing alongside J. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition In ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, Two P appears as a CPU opponent in the Bonus Stage. Other appearances ''Final Fight: Streetwise In ''Final Fight: Streetwise, Two P is still roaming the city streets a free man, although he now calls himself 2-Ill. Vanessa Sims tells Kyle to seek him out for information despite Kyle's protests. She seems to know 2-Ill rather well, even knowing his former identity. 2-Ill would rather forget his days as a thug, and instead make money legitimately. He helps Kyle out repeatedly in the story, though usually for a fee (something Kyle is far from happy about). He sticks his nose too deep into the business behind the drug GLOW, and as a result gets targeted by The Stiff's men to take him out, but with Kyle's help manages to survive the event. He later returns the favor when the city becomes overrun by Glowheads, and rushes to the Barfly to save Vanessa. He shoots some, mows down others in the process, but manages to total his car. The three of them fight their way to 2-Ill's hideout, and plan their next move. When Kyle decides to go after Father Bella, he asks 2-Ill to come along, but he refuses. Vanessa reams him out, calling him Two P instead during this, and he retorts that those days are long over, and this isn't his fight. He does however help Kyle by informing him about a shortcut to the church via the sewers that he used back in his days with Mad Gear. He's lived in Metro City since Kyle was a kid, and knows Kyle from back then, too. He's never seen without his trademark jacket and shades, though the jacket has changed since Final Fight (it now says "w00t", instead of the green dragon on the back). He uses a pistol mainly in the game, and tends to keep away from enemies, punching when they get close. His unarmed fighting stance is much like his old stance in Final Fight. He has a 1-800 number he can be reached at, though even with all this, his real name is never stated. Trivia * Two P's name and design are a tribute to the second player character from the Capcom arcade shooter Forgotten Worlds. Additionally, his backstory references this as well, as the players start out shirtless, and his catchphrase is an exact quote from the ending of the game. Gallery Image:Streetwise2Ill.png|Two P, as 2-Ill, in Final Fight: Streetwise. References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Enemies Category:Final Fight Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters